Santa Tracking
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Chloe and Beca celebrate Christmas and Chloe finds out something about the younger girl that she hopes will always be around. Beca/Chloe with Aubrey/Jesse


Chloe walks over and sits behind Beca as the younger woman messes with her computer.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks looking at the screen, it's some website with a world map on it.

"It's Norad."

"Norad as in you are tracking Santa?" Chloe raises an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Maybe…"

"You are so tracking Santa!" Chloe squeals and hugs Beca. "You do realize it's just a formula that they use right?"

"Shhh you're taking the magic out of it." Beca said setting the laptop on the coffee table before pulling Chloe as close as she could, they sat watching the little Santa face travel around the world.

"You… do know he's not real right?"

"Santa the actual person? Oh no he is I've met him." Beca scoffs and kisses Chloe. "Yes Chloe I do realize that Santa is not real, but what he represents isn't."

"And what would that be?"

"Childhood." Chloe knew the stories of Beca's childhood, being bounced back and forth between the two houses of her parents and how jaded the young girl had become from it. Traveling was not Beca's favorite thing to do in the first place and since her parents had divorced and began the bounce she began to loath it. Chloe smiles and wraps her arms around the girl tighter.

"I love you know that right?"

"I do." Beca smiles and turns the TV on, they start watching Rudolf before falling asleep together on the couch. A few hours later Aubrey wakes Chloe up getting her to get Beca to bed, when Beca doesn't wake up Aubrey gets Jesse to carry her into Chloe's room.

"Chloe?"

"Of course you wake up as soon as I set you down." Jesse huffs and walks out.

"Hey babe, go back to sleep its late."

"Love you." Beca whispers pulling Chloe to her.

"One day, I hope you show our kids Norad…" Chloe whispers kissing the top of the small girl's head.

x-x-x

When Beca wakes up the next morning it takes her a few moments to realize its Christmas, excited she turns to wake Chloe up. Stopping short she smiles at how peaceful the woman is, she stays watching her for a few minutes before giving in and wakes Chloe.

"Babe, time to get up." Beca says as she straddles the woman's thighs, she leans down and kisses her. When Chloe doesn't move she kisses her again, before moving down her neck, gently nipping at her pulse point.

"Get off me…" Chloe whines pulling Beca closer.

"You do realize how hard that is when you have a death grip on me right?"

"Shhh." Chloe whispers. "Kiss me again please." Beca smirks and does as she is asked. "Ok, we can get up now." She says taking Beca and setting her off to the side of her.

"It's Christmas." Beca grins and jumps out of bed, Chloe laughs at her antics, never before has she seen Beca so excited in the morning. Soon she's following the other girl out the door of her room and into the living room where Jesse is on the couch with Beca, they look up at her as she finishes pulling on sweat pants.

"God will you learn not to leave your room half naked?" Aubrey huffs and Beca chuckles.

"I think you're the only one that gives a damn Aub."

"I care!" Jesse says trying to cover himself. "I mean… you are…" Aubrey glares at him. "I love Aubrey."

"Good cover Bud." Beca rolls her eyes.

"This Norad thing is so cool!" Jesse says as he plugs in the computer to the tv to show everyone.

"Isn't it!" Beca jumps grabbing the laptop to scroll over a video. Aubrey rolls her eyes at the two but joins them on the couch sitting next to Beca. Chloe smiles and can see them all in a handful of years little kids running around playing with their new toys.

"You know my parents still put from Santa on our gifts?" Jesse chuckles. "I mean come on we're old now."

"Never too old for Santa." Beca says poking him in the side.

"Oh come on Beca you can't still believe."

"Santa isn't a person, he's a thought, and idea… a concept. It's like pay it forward, he represents all that is good in our world and gives us a reason to be good and happy and try to be better people." Jesse nods.

"Come on Aubrey want to help me make breakfast?" Aubrey gladly takes his hand and leaves Beca and Chloe in the living room. Chloe curls up on the couch next to Beca, laying her head on the smaller girl's lap.

"I want you to keep this up, you know for when we have kids." Chloe whispers.

"Don't you think talking about kids is kind of early? I mean… we've only been together a year."

"No, because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Chloe whispers as she looks up at Beca, she cups the young girl's cheek leaning up and kissing her. "Forever."

"That… sounds wonderful." Beca smiles.

"Come on guys breakfast is almost ready then we have to open gifts." Jesse calls from the kitchen. Beca leans up and steals one last kiss before Chloe helps her to her feet. They walk into the kitchen and help finish and Beca can see it too now, forever.

x-x-x

A/n: Merry Christmas, and happy holidays.


End file.
